


When evening quickens faintly in the street

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: daily_deviant, Cousin Incest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Premature Ejaculation, Rentboys, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: Draco, Teddy, and Harry decide to role-play paying Teddy for sex in a back alley. Or: It's Saturday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant and the following kinks/themes:
> 
> 1) Chrematistophilia: being aroused by paying for sex  
> 2) Facials: ejaculating on one's partner's face  
> 3) Formal wear: arousal from wearing or seeing others wearing formal, fancy, or fine attire  
> 4) Premature ejaculation  
> \- Alternate pairing: Draco Malfoy/Teddy Lupin
> 
> Title taken from Eliot's poem, 'The _Boston Evening Transcript_ '.

It was a nice night, so they'd decided to forego the nearest Apparition point. A soft, blurry moon shone through passing clouds, and the breeze stirred up just enough hint of autumn without making coats a strict necessity.

They meandered down busy London streets into quieter ones. The backs of Draco's knuckles brushed his own, and Harry turned his hand, palm up, linking their fingers effortlessly. As they walked, they talked about the new restaurant they'd tried, the approaching Quidditch season and, therefore, Harry's away-game schedule, Draco's new set of interns at St. Mungo's.

"Let's take this street," Draco said, tugging on Harry's hand and steering them down a darker lane.

"You think?"

Draco shrugged. "We've got our wands. There's an Apparition point five blocks down."

Harry let himself be lured. He was in no hurry after all. It was Saturday night, and he could have a lie-in the next morning and read the paper in bed if he liked. He'd begun to wonder if Draco would be amenable to making him French toast and that dark roast coffee he'd got Harry hooked on, when someone emerged from the shadows of an alleyway between two shuttered commercial storefronts.

"Hey," the young man said, flicking blue hair out of his kohl-lined eyes. His hands were stuck in the pockets of well-worn jeans that no longer had their knees. His t-shirt was grimy, the sleeves ripped off above the shoulder, showing sinewy, tattooed arms. "I'll blow one of you for a Galleon."

Harry spared him a patronizing smile, glancing at Draco whose brows knit into a frown. "Thanks, but no." They took a few steps away.

"Wouldn't cost any extra for the other one to watch."

Harry's heart beat a little faster as Draco's fingers tightened in his own and he pulled Harry gently to a stop once more. 

Draco looked back at the boy. "How old are you?"

"Turned twenty-two last week. Want to give me a birthday present?" The young man bit his lip briefly. 

Harry looked at Draco's profile, the sharp set of his jaw, his shrewd eyes. And yet his pupils were dilated, and as Harry watched his Adam's apple shift when he swallowed, he couldn't help the answering pool of desire that settled low in his own gut.

Draco's thumb rubbed over the back of Harry's slowly. "Ten Sickles," he said. "For the both of us."

"Draco, what are you—?"

"Ten Sickles," Draco repeated. He looked at Harry then, a low-blazing heat in his gaze. "And _he_ goes first."

Harry gulped. "I don't… Draco, bloody hell."

Draco's hand left his, and instead he drew long fingers down the lapels of Harry's dinner jacket. "Do you know," he began, pushing the jacket off Harry's shoulders and catching it before he could drop to the pavement, "how badly I want to see you in your beautiful suit getting sucked off in an alley?"

"I…" It wasn't often Harry was at a loss for words, but the way Draco was looking at him, sly and confident; the arousal in his gaze; the way he flung Harry's jacket over his own shoulder and let it hang there from an elegant finger… Draco's silver watch gleamed in the moonlight, and Harry could just make out the peek of his faded Mark at the cuff of his shirt.

"Ten Sickles," Draco told the boy again, not taking his gaze from Harry. Harry inhaled measuredly, his cock going half hard.

"I get the money upfront," the young man warned, and Harry turned his gaze to watch him already backing into the relative darkness of the alley from which he'd appeared in the first place.

"Merlin's pants," Harry murmured beneath his breath as, with Draco's hand at his low back, warm and sure, he followed into the shadows.

Harry blinked to let his eyes adjust to the darkness and watched Draco pull out his wallet. The kid looked on, shifting his weight and watching Draco's hands with anticipation. His jeans hung low on his hipbones, and Harry noticed an impressive bulge straining the threadbare crotch. His own cock gave an excited jump, and he leaned his back against the wall, more to steady himself than to prepare, as the money changed hands. The boy gave Draco a bright smile, pocketing his ten Sickles, and Draco spared him a smirk. He leaned his back against the wall opposite Harry and pulled out a cigarette.

"Go on," Draco said, lighting it. "Down on your knees."

And just like that it didn't feel like autumn anymore. In fact, it was sweltering. Harry unfastened his cuffs and rolls them up his forearms as the young man turned to him, excitement shimmering all over him. He stepped in close and began to kneel, but Harry caught him by the arm. "Wait."

The boy frowned. "Y-you… you don't want me to?"

Harry swallowed. "I want you to. Come here first." He sank his hand into the short hair at the nape of his neck and gently urged him forward. He knew he wasn't supposed to. He thought he'd done a fair job up to now, but… 

Teddy made a soft sound of surprise just before Harry kissed him. Harry opened his lips the barest breath, and Teddy whimpered, his tongue touching Harry's lip before Harry's slipped inside his mouth and muffled the groan that came next.

Teddy pressed himself to Harry's body, and it felt so excitingly familiar. Harry wrapped an arm around him, pulling him even closer, and Teddy angled his head for a deeper kiss. Harry's hand found its way onto his arse and squeezed. Teddy ground his hard cock against Harry's thigh.

Across the alley, Draco cleared his throat. Teddy broke the kiss and turned a smile to him, all mischievous innocence. "Sorry."

"I'm paying you to blow his cock, not snog like a couple of third years."

Harry snorted. "Third. Really." Unbidden, the image of Draco at that age surfaced, all that false bravado, him flicking his hair out of that snide face that Harry just wanted to smash his fist into.

"Yes, third. In front of a crowd of Hippogriff-gawking onlookers, now get on with it." He flicked ash onto the ground, leaned nonchalantly against the wall, and watched.

Harry's chest ached a little with how calm he appeared, how in command of himself. And, yes, how beautiful he still was as his unflinching gaze found Harry's and held him there, pinned to the wall as effortlessly as if he'd used is wand. Or his hands. Looking into Draco's eyes at that moment, Harry's cock throbbed.

Teddy turned back to Harry then, his own eyes dark with lust but also endearingly imploring. He sank down onto to his knees.

"Take yourself out, Potter," Draco drawled.

Harry glanced at him for the use of the name, but there was no denying it still sent a little thrill down his spine. Harry cupped Teddy's head and began unthreading his belt, unbuttoning his trousers, unzipping the flies. He dug his hand into his pants, and Teddy licked his lips, his hair rippling suddenly fuchsia.

Draco's lounging frame was a blurred but powerful presence at the edge of Harry's vision even as he watched Teddy's face while he pulled his cock free over the waistband of his pants.

"Fuck," Teddy whispered. "It's… big." He took short breaths through licked and parted lips. 

Harry rubbed the head of his prick over them. "You don't have to take it all," he obliged, knowing Teddy could do precisely that. 

Teddy glanced up at him, a wicked glint of amusement in his eyes. "I think I can take it."

Draco piped up at that, blowing grey smoke into the night. "I won't be paying you extra simply because he's hung, you know."

Harry spared him a rueful glance, feeling the blush spreading over his cheeks. But Teddy was obviously enjoying the turn of events.

"Money back if I can't," he said, smiling up at Harry and then lapping his tongue out to lick gently under the head once… twice… a third time. Harry inhaled sharply and then watched as Teddy took his cock in hand, aimed it into his mouth, and then slowly worked it in and out, just the thick head and a little more.

Harry let his head drop back against the wall for a moment. There was nothing like Teddy Lupin's mouth. Nothing in the world. He let out a breathy groan, his hand moving to the top of Teddy's head and tightening in the longer hair there. Teddy moaned and took his cock halfway down, bobbing his head languidly.

Harry lifted his heavy head to look at Draco, who had shoved off the wall and was crushing his cigarette under the heel of his shoe. He met Harry's gaze and stalked closer. "That's it," he encouraged, his gaze dropping to Teddy's mouth wrapped around Harry's dick. "Suck faster."

Teddy made a high sound in his throat and moved quickly back and forth on Harry's cock.

"Oh god," Harry sighed, fist automatically tightening in his hair.

Draco neared, walking in behind where Teddy knelt. "Slow now," he said. "Take him deeper."

Teddy obeyed instantly, drawing back with aching patience only to press forward until most of Harry's cock was in his mouth and nudging at the tightness of his throat. His tongue sucked soft and hot along the underside. The warm, wet pass of his lips each time had Harry gritting his teeth not to come then and there. Harry bent his head and watched his own prick steadily disappear into Teddy's beautiful mouth, and as unhurriedly as Teddy worked Harry's cock, his hand had pushed into his own jeans and was moving furiously.

"All the way," Draco said.

Teddy sighed and went down until the hair around Harry's cock and balls brushed his pretty face. He swallowed, tightening down and making Harry gasp. His breath came in soft, warm huffs against Harry's body. Then he pulled back until he was kissing the head of Harry's cock – wet, hungry, open-mouthed kisses – and in the next moment Teddy cried out, his brows knitting, and Harry felt every hard exhalation, every curse that left his trembling lips as he came.

"Did he just…?" 

"Yeah." An amused smile came to Harry's lips despite the mounting arousal.

"Merlin's tits, boy."

"Sorry," Teddy sighed, sagging but still kissing along the shaft of Harry's dick. Harry's hand, of its own accord, stroked over his blue-again hair.

"He's young," Harry said, guilt and arousal coiling in his gut simultaneously. But then Teddy lazily took him back inside his warm mouth, and Harry ceased feeling anything but wet, soft suction and the quiet moans Teddy made. "Merlin, yes, like that."

"No, I don't suppose I blame him." Draco smirked. He stepped in closer and began unfastening his trousers. 

Teddy, Harry's cock still poking at the inside of his cheek, turned his head to see. His lips slid off with a slick pop. "Oh yes," he sighed. His hand took over on Harry as he leaned in and nuzzled against the hard bulge in Draco's trousers.

Draco pushed his pants down to clear his bollocks, his long prick falling free under its own weight. "Suck it," he breathed, and Harry had half a mind to push Teddy out of the way and do it himself. If it weren't so ungodly hot when Teddy did it, he might have.

Teddy kept his hand on Harry, pulling and stroking, multiple shiny rings on his fingers sending jolts of pleasure through Harry's body which only grew in intensity as Harry watched him bobbing his head on Draco's cock.

But Draco didn't appear to want to waste any time; he held Teddy's head in place after only a few moments and began fucking his mouth. Teddy's hand dropped from Harry's cock to brace on the ground and steady himself, and he groaned with pleasure at Draco using him. It sent a sharp bolt of desire through Harry's legs, and he had to squeeze the base of his cock to regain control. 

He watched Draco thrust his cock between Teddy's pliant lips, his face a compelling combination of harsh need and irrevocable tenderness. This was always one of Harry's favourite parts: seeing those different sides of Draco clash and merge in an alchemy that never ceased to enchant him. As if sensing Harry's thoughts on him, Draco lifted dark eyes and their gazes met. The thing that always passed between them, so sharp and heady, travelled the space between their bodies once more. Then Draco's gaze dropped to Harry's hand on his own cock. With Draco watching, Harry stroked, forearm still, hand and fingers moving from the wrist in that way he knew Draco loved. And immediately, Draco's gaze went fiery with longing. Harry's chest filled with it.

"Slower," Harry said, parroting Draco's commands from before and turning the tables. Draco looked into his eyes again, and a telling smirk twisted his lips as he slowed his hips so that it became more push and less thrust. Teddy whimpered at the change.

"That's it," Harry praised, letting his own strokes quicken. "God, that's good."

Draco held Harry's gaze, even as he addressed Teddy. "Want to earn that whole Galleon?"

"Mmm." 

Draco gently pushed him off his cock. "Get that shirt off," he instructed, even as he walked over to Harry as though they were magnetised. And as in that sizzling moment before a lightning strike hits its target and the air charges with electricity that raises the hairs on the backs of your arms, Harry gasped before Draco even touched him – then Draco's hands were on him and they were kissing, hot and fierce. Their cocks pressed together, and Draco thrust hard, not holding back, maybe unable. Harry ripped into his shirt, sending fine little buttons skittering over the ground, his arms coming around Draco's back, relishing the feel of his hot skin as they both moaned into the kiss.

Draco broke away panting, leaving Harry to do the same. Just for a moment, Draco cupped his face, his thumb moving over his cheekbone. "Merlin, Harry," he whispered. His gaze dropped to Harry's lips and he swallowed. Then he turned, his back to the wall next to Harry's, and there was Teddy, shirtless, beautiful, waiting, his stiff prick once again pushing at the crotch of his dirty jeans.

Draco raised a finger and crook'd it at him. Teddy scooted forward on his knees.

"Switch off," Draco said, holding his prick to be sucked.

"Oh god," Teddy groaned. He started wanking Harry while he bobbed his head on Draco's cock, matching the tempo. After a few moments, he switched, sinking down on Harry's cock instead and fisting Draco's. Harry moaned at the feel of his hot mouth returning, sucking now in earnest, before leaving off to go down on Draco again, a hand on each of them full-time to keep up.

"Come here," Draco murmured to Harry, and Harry stepped even closer, as close as he could, his heart hammering for what he knew came next.

"Do us both," Draco got out, though Harry could hear how he was quickly losing composure. It was a massive turn on to see Draco Malfoy lose it, and Harry's cock twitched up hard in Teddy's fist.

They angled just right, and Draco's cock nudged his own, the heads pressed together as Teddy's fist came around them and he laved over the both of them with his hot tongue.

"Fuck," Harry breathed. "Oh fuck, Draco."

"Look at him." Draco's hand swept over Teddy's head, the hair under his fingers rippling pink. "Harry, look at him."

Teddy whined, opening his mouth wide and sucking both cocks into his mouth as far as they'd go, just the slick heads, in and out, but Merlin it was incredible.

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's back to steady himself and Draco did the same, his hand clutching at Harry's body as Teddy stared up at them, his mouth full of their cocks, the spit running down his chin. He sucked and sucked, and his eyes watered until a thin tear slid slowly down one cheek.

"I'm going to come," Harry grit out.

"On his face," Draco gasped, pulling out and beginning to fist his own cock fast and hard. "Come all over his face."

"Please," Teddy whispered, ripping open the buttons on his own jeans and getting his cock in his hand once more. "Oh my god please, Harry."

"Do it," Draco growled. 

Teddy whined again, dropping his head back. "Oh please yes." His hand was a blur on his own cock.

"H-harry, I'm…" Draco got out.

Harry came. It ripped its way out of him, seeming to come up from the soles of his feet, rushing his thighs, tightening his balls almost painfully, and when he came it splashed Teddy's lips, his cheek. It ran off his chin and down his throat. Teddy whined and licked at the corner of his mouth, wanking as fast as he could. Harry groaned at the sight, massaging his cock to the end.

Draco cried out then, and ribbons of his come struck Teddy's chest, one after another. Teddy's fingers sought his own nipple and began rubbing Draco's spunk around, plucking its little tip. 

"Oh fuck," Draco gasped.

Teddy licked his lips again, tasting Harry, and in the next moment, Teddy came a second time, barely anything shooting from his spent cock, his body wracked with trembling.

Harry sagged against the wall, feeling Draco go lax next to him.

"Bloody fuck," Teddy laughed, his sex-drunk smile, as always, completely infectious. He wiped some of Harry's come from his face with the back of his hand.

"Get up here," Draco panted, holding out his hand. Teddy took it, and Draco pulled him up and into his arms. Draco held him close and kissed him – slow and sweet and like it might last all night.

Harry's chest felt warm at the sight. If we was honest, _this_ might be his favourite part. The part where everything else fell away and he was watching his husband love Teddy, watching Teddy love him back. As they kissed, and Teddy's hands slid up Draco's back, his hair went white-blond. Harry reached out and stroked it. Their lips parted, and Draco let out a small chuckle of surprise. "Look at you," he said, giving the mirror-image of his own hair a quick tousle.

"Is it blond?" Teddy asked.

"You don't know?" Draco replied.

Teddy shrugged, his eyes twinkling. He laid his head against Draco's chest and blinked at Harry, the soft smile going right to Harry's heart. "I think it's Harry's turn," Teddy murmured, extricating himself.

Teddy wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him – soft, exploring kisses that left Harry, sated though he was, hungry for more. He whispered against Harry's rough cheek, "Thank you for this." Guileless. Easy. Then he turned in the circle of Harry's arms, stuffing his soft prick back in his jeans and then leaning back a little into the continued embrace. "I believe you owe me the rest of my Galleon," he told Draco. "Or was that on top of the ten Sickles I already got?" 

Harry's hands rested against his stomach, and Teddy stroked back and forth over Harry's forearms. As Teddy waited for his answer, brow no doubt raised, he and Harry swayed slightly back and forth. Harry found he loved these little liberties Teddy took in seeking touch from him and touching in return. As a lover he'd always wanted Harry close and had taken advantage of any opportunity to connect. Frankly, it reminded Harry of himself, and it felt good to be able to give Teddy something _he_ had so long lacked – before Draco, that is.

"One bloody Galleon," Draco laughed, tucking himself back in his trousers and zipping up. "Teddy, what you just did was worth five hundred times your asking price. I'm guessing you're well aware of that."

Teddy chuckled in answer.

"Draco, paying him more doesn't make it _less_ disturbing," Harry said, prompting Teddy to turn his chuckling lips and kiss the side of his neck. 

Draco dug a Galleon out of his pocket and tossed it to Teddy who caught it. Teddy held it up. "French toast's on me."

"How did you…?" Harry began.

Teddy shrugged. "You always want French toast when you don't have a practice in the morning."

"I do?"

Teddy snorted, pulled out of his arms, and went to fetch his shirt. "Especially if there's been loads of sex." 

"Huh," Harry mused, drawing his wand and cleaning himself up. He sent a strong cleaning charm Teddy's way as well, just to be thorough, and got a yelp and a shiver for his efforts.

When he turned back, Draco had pulled a fresh cigarette from his pocket and was leaning down toward his wand to light it.

"No," Harry said, pointing his own wand at it accusatorily. "You get one during and that's it. You're a Healer, arsehole."

Draco sighed, but he tossed the cigarette into the air and Banished it with a resentful wave of his wand. "Nag," he muttered.

Harry sent a half-hearted Stinger to singe his shoulder.

"Ow fuck!" Draco rubbed his arm, but he couldn't seem to contain a smile afterward. Which was ridiculously beautiful, not that Harry intended to tell the tosser. "Prick," Draco spat.

"Shut it, Malfoy."

Draco scoffed, but Harry saw the deep well of pleasure it brought him. He chose to ignore Harry, though, and turned to Teddy with his arms out, displaying his ruined-by-Harry shirt. "Teddy, help me with this."

Teddy shrugged. "Cost you five Sickles."

Draco planted his hands on his hips. "Oh for the love of—" He huffed, contemplating. "I'll make French toast."

Teddy smiled and drew his wand. Harry knew he could have done it from afar and with one or two swishes, but instead he walked in close and repaired Draco's shirt one rip at a time, his fingers surreptitiously slipping onto skin here and there as he worried his bottom lip with his teeth.

"Must you indulge him, Teddy? I'd like to get home some time tonight."

Teddy turned a sweet but unwholesome smile on him. "You indulge _me_."

"That's hardly the point."

"All right, Harry's turning into a pumpkin," Teddy sighed. "Let's go."

Harry smacked Teddy quickly on the arse, making him yelp again. "You wait until you're forty."

"Well, when I'm forty you'll both be—"

"Don't!" Harry interrupted at the same time Draco warned, "Teddy!"

No sooner had he said it though than Draco wrapped his arm around Teddy's shoulders, and the three of them made their way to the street once again.

"Moon's setting," Harry sighed, tiredness replacing what was left of the afterglow.

"'s pretty," Teddy answered.

Draco didn't say anything. But he reached out, his knuckles brushing Harry's, so Harry took his hand, once again linking their fingers.


End file.
